The Amazing Dimension of Rick and Morty
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: What happens when the colorful and friendly world of Gumball crosses over with the crude and nihilistic world of Rick and Morty? Well, we'll have to find out for ourselves, aren't we? Rated M for blood and gore, strong language, sexual content, nudity, alcohol, and intense violence. Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Rick and Morty is owned by Williams Street.
1. Chapter 1

***Arrives from Rick Sanchez's ship* Hello, BlueHedgehog1997 here, borrowing Rick Sanchez's ship to bring you the very first chapter of an all new crossover fanfic for The Amazing World of Gumball, which I previously released a trailer for last month! My way of celebrating the very first day of 2017, it's time for Gumball to cross over with Rick and Morty, as I bring you the first chapter of The Amazing Dimension of Rick and Morty!**

 **In Gumball's dimension...**

In the colorful and friendly town known as Elmore is a household owned by one of the most colorful families around: The Wattersons. In this house, as well as part of this family, are a light blue cat named Gumball, currently in his underwear only as he had just gotten out of his shower, and his goldfish brother Darwin, currently wearing just his white socks. Both of them are eating cereal. "Hey Darwin," Gumball started.

"Yes, Gumball?" Darwin aked.

"Did you know that both Sega AND Nintendo were asked by Sony to help them create the PlayStation?" asked Gumball.

"Huh," replied Darwin, interested."I never actually knew that."

"Yeah," Gumball started. "Sony asked Nintendo to create a Super Nintendo Entertainment System follow-up console after the SNES CD fell through, but Nintendo was already working on the Nintendo 64 at the time. So, Sony decided to ask their rival console maker, Sega, to create one for them, but this also fell through due to creative differences and Sega had created the Saturn on their own, leaving Sony by themselves to make the PlayStation!"

"Whoa! That's actually fascinating!" Darwin replied. "What do you think it would've looked like if either Nintendo or Sega actually **did** make the PlayStation?"

"I don't know, really, but it would definitely have caught some attention," Gumball said. "Not any more so than the one that actually got made, but hey, you never know."

After this conversation, their mom, a taller light blue cat named Nicole, walked in. "Boys, don't forget to get dressed and make it to the bus when you're done," she said.

"We will!" Gumball and Darwin replied, finishing up their breakfast so they can get dressed and head outside towards the bus stop.

 **In Rick and Morty's dimension...**

In another household, an old man with light blue crazy hair, named Rick Sanchez is doing some work in the garage. While doing so, his grandson Morty Smith walks in, saying, "Rick, I was wondering where you've been, I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, sorry about that, Morty," Rick said. "My transportation device is jammed, not allowing me to shoot out any portals. I've spent just about eight hours trying to fix it."

"Oh, well, at least you're willing to commit to seeing what problems are with machines," Rick Sanchez.

"Obviously," Rick replied. "I am a scientist after all, and scientists do their best to do anything they can for the better, unlike a certain someone's load of bullshit lies about any sort of link between vaccination and autism, no matter how many times its existence has been debunked." As he puts the teleportation device back together, he then says, "There! Should be good as new!"

"Alright, Rick, let's test it!" Morty replied, as Rick prepares himself for seeing whether or not he has managed to fix the device.

 **In Gumball's dimension...**

After eating their breakfast and getting dressed in their usual clothes, Gumball and Darwin both walk outside to the nearest bus stop to head to their school, Elmore Junior High. Alongside them is their younger pink rabbit sister, named Anais. "Hey, Anais, did you know that both Sega AND Nintendo were asked by Sony to help them create the PlayStation?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, I actually have heard about something like that," Anais replied.

"Do you think there's a dimension somewhere where the PlayStation was made by Sega or Nintendo?" Darwin asked.

"Well, I'm sure there IS a dimension where a Sega PlayStation or a Nintendo PlayStation exists, or possibly a Sega and Nintendo PlayStation, but how would we know that?" Anais asked.

"Beats me," Gumball replied, shrugging. As the three of them walk to the bus stop, a green portal shows up right in front of them, and they walk right into it without knowing it.

 **In Rick and Morty's dimension...**

"There ya go, Rick!" Morty said, being proud of Rick fixing the teleportation device.

"Who says that science can't solve anything?" Rick asked, laughing alongside Morty.

But then, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais show up through the portal. They all scream when they see Rick and Morty, as do Rick and Morty towards Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"WHAT THE WHAT!? WHERE ARE WE!? HOW DID WE GET HERE!?" Gumball shouted, panicking.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily!" Rick shouted as he grabs a laser gun to kill the Wattersons, making the Wattersons run away in terror.

"Rick, stop! They're not trying to hurt us!" Morty shouted as Rick continues to shoot at the Wattersons hoping to kill one of them.

"YES! PLEASE! LISTEN TO THAT ONE GUY YOU'RE NEXT TO!" Anais shouted.

"I don't trust any of you three!" Rick shouted, continuing to fire.

"That's enough!" Morty shouted, taking the gun from Rick's hand.

"Hey! Morty! Give it back!" Rick shouted, trying to take his gun back.

"Not unless you stop shooting at those three innocent animal kids!" Morty shouted.

"Innocent!? Morty, those three came right from that portal! They could've eaten us if they were able to!" Rick said, concerned.

"But we don't even eat people! We went through that portal by complete accident, and we don't even know who you two are!" Darwin shouted from afar.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right, Morty," Rick said. "I was just simply surprised by their sudden appearance." He then turned around and shouted, "Hey, kids, no need to fear me anymore, you can come back!"

The Watterson kids slowly walk towards Rick and Morty after being calmed down. "Oh, man, that was intense," Gumball said. "Anyway, my name is Gumball, and this Darwin and Anais!"

"Hi!" Darwin and Anais said.

"Nice to meet you three," Rick replied. "My name's Rick, and this is my grandson Morty."

"Hello," Morty said. "So, are you three like close friends or something?"

"More than that, Gumball and Darwin are my brothers!" Ansis answered.

"And we have a mom that looks like a taller female Gumball and a dad that looks like a bigger male Anais!" Darwin said.

"Wait, so you're whole entire family is a young light blue cat and a lookalike mom, a younger pink rabbit and a lookalike dad, and a goldfish with legs?" Morty asked.

"Uh-huh," Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all answered.

"What kind of family are you!?" Morty shouted.

"Morty, we've seen aliens that all think the same way at the same time, aliens made out of the thoughts of significant others, AND conjoined brothers, one news reporter and one chef..." Rick starts, burping after saying chef. "And THIS is the weirdest shit you've ever seen!?"

"Yeah, fair point," Morty replied.

"So, where do you three come from?" Rick asked.

"Well, we come from a town called Elmore, and we were just about to talk to our school, Elmore Junior High!" Gumball said gleefully. He then realized that he, Darwin, and Anais are supposed to be at Elmore Junior High, leading to all three of them shouting, "ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH!"

"Relax, kids, don't worry, I can take you to your school quick," Rick said.

"You will!? Oh, thank you thank you thank you so much!" Gumball said, hugging Rick after jumping.

"Okay, calm down now, kid, we gotta hop into my ship here and go to school in style!" Rick said. He and the others get inside Rick's ship and strap their seat belts. "Hang on, kids, this one's gonna get pretty wild!" Rick said as he starts the ship up. He then moves forward fastly, and then shoot a portal in front of the ship to arrive at Elmore.

 **And there's the very first chapter of what's going to be one of my next big projects on and deviantART! (Possibly Wattpad as well, which I'm thinking about making an account for sometime in the future) One of my New Year's resolutions will be to return to uploading a lot of new content, which should also lead to new chapters for Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures and Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs. the Forces of Evil, among other fanfics, sometime this month! Look forward to that, as this is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out to return Rick's ship! *drives away***

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, BlueHedgehog1997 here, back from watching the hysterical Season 3 premiere of Rick and Morty the other day! I'm also back from a recent personal tragedy that stuck me two months ago, which I will mention at the very end of this chapter. Anyway, here's another serving of Rick and Morty/Gumball cossover awesomeness with the second chapter of The Amazing Dimension of Rick and Morty!**

 **In Gumball's dimension...**

Elmore Junior High. The main school of, well, Elmore. At this time, many students are right in front of it waiting for class to start. Among this group of kids includes a yellow changeling named Penny Fitzgerald, a white ghost named Carrie Krueger, a paper bear named Teri, a teal-colored balloon named Alan Keane, a multicolored fluff ball named Tobias Wilson, a cactus named Carmen, a flower named Leslie, a white cloud named Masami Yoshida, a banana nicknamed Banana Joe, a robot named Bobert, an 8-bit spider named Ocho, a black sauropod named Molly Collins, and a yellow ice cream named Sarah G. Lato.

Penny is waiting impatiently for Gumball to show up to this school. Teri notices this and asks, "Uh, Penny? Is something bothering you?"

Penny sighs and then says, "Well, Gumball and I have started writing a little story together the other day, about three hybrid creatures from another dimension that get thrown out of their home into our dimension. Now, they must overcome their fears and work with people from our dimension to save their home from an overlord that has cone back to rule it."

"Wow, that's actually quite intriguing!" Teri replied.

"It is, and I'm waiting for Gumball to show up with everything we wrote down for it. Sadly, it's 7:55 A.M. right now, and he hasn't shown up yet." Penny replied.

"Aw, don't worry, Penny, I'll cheer you up!" Banana Joe replied. "Watch me do this awesome backflip!" He stands at the sidewalk right in front of Penny waiting to jump out of his peel. "1... 2... 3!" He jumps out of his peel and is 20 feet above the ground, but then the green portal Rick opened shows up and everyone panics.

"Woah woah woah woah woah!" Rick shouts, turning the ship around to not crash into any of the kids or students. Or at least, students that are alive. He does so, and then lands on the street. He then opens the door to drop Gumball, Darwin, and Anais off. "Phew, that was a close one! Anyway, looks like this is your school, kids."

"Uh-huh!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all said, dropping off of the ship.

"Man, this looks like one of those weird shows that only French-born British people can come up with," Rick said quietly to himself.

"Thanks, Rick!" Gumball said cheerfully.

"I hope we see you again soon!" Darwin said cheerfully.

"I do too, kids! I do too!" Rick replied. He then closes the door, only to find Banana Joe's remains on his windshield, including his eyes and mouth.

"Uh... who... are... you..." Banana Joe asked.

Morty then turned on the windshield wipers to clean him off. "Was he-" he started.

"Shh," Rick interrupted blankly as he flew back to his dimension.

 **Later...**

Gumball, Darwin, and Penny are all sitting at a table together during lunchtime, with Penny sitting in front of Gumball and Darwin. "So then, a portal showed up right in front of us without us even knowing it, and then, POOF! This old guy named Rick and young guy named Morty right in front of us, and we didn't even know we entered a portal!" Gumball said.

Penny sighs and asks, "Is this gonna affect our story in any way?"

"Oh, of course not, we already have the definitive outline for what happens in the plot, why change it so drastically?" Gumball asked.

As Gumball and Penny talk to each other, Darwin points at a wall and says, "Guys, look, there's a portal right there!"

Gumball gasps and says, "You're right, Darwin, that's the portal that I'm talking about! Come on, real quick!"

"But Gumb-ahh!" Penny screamed as Gumball ran while holding her hand, with Darwin running next to him.

"Relax, we'll show you exactly how we came across-" He, Darwin, and Penny all then planted against the wall.

"Ouch," they all say.

As it turns out, it was actually a poster. "Hey! Watch it, kids! I'm bringing awareness to this portal!" The poster has a picture of one of Rick's portals, looking exactly like it with the exact height and width.

Gumball stands up to this poster and shouts, "Really!? You couldn't even have captions saying, 'Beware this-' nevermind..." He walks away alongside Darwin and Penny.

An orange puppet named Rocky Robinson walks up to the poster and says. "Ooh!" He puts his right hand on it, thinking it's a portal, but he accidentally tears the middle of it, the heart, off. The poster is then unable to breath, and Rocky says, "Oh... what a rip off!" He crumples the heart up, throws it into the trash bin, and walks away.

The poster then quietly says, "You... you... f-fu... fu..." The poster then loses its ability to breath and quickly dies, losing all of the green.

 **Later...**

After school gets done with for the day, Penny is visiting the Watterson's house and is currently in Gumball's room. It's Friday today, and Penny has permission from her parents to stay the night with Gumball. "So, Gumball, when should I be expecting these Rick and Morty people to be here?" she asked.

"Well, Rick has the teleportation device, so only time will tell when they does get here," Gumball answered. Just then, Gumball, alongside Penny and Darwin, sees a portal open, with Rick and Morty walking out of it. "Rick! Morty! You're here!" Gumball cheered. Rick then uses a scanning device on him, and Gumball asks, "Uh, what was all that about?"

"This, my feline friend, is what I call 'Identitron'. It identifies every bit of information of whoever it scans and stores it so I can not have that things about shooting you guys happen again," Rick explained.

"Oh, okay!" Gumball replied. "So, what does it say, Rick?"

"Well, it says that your full name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson," Rick starts.

"Christopher..." Gumball whines.

"You are a 12-year-old male light blue cat, born on May 3, 2011, and you're currently living with four other people, which would be your brother Darwin, sister Anais, and your parents that I haven't even met yet," Rick says. "You're bisexual, and you're currently dating someone yet to be identified."

"I'm the girl he's dating, named Penny Fitzgerald," Penny replies.

"Got ya," Rick says. "Nice to meet you by the way; my name's Rick, and this is my grandson Morty" he says.

"Hello," Morty says to Penny.

"Anyway, Gumball's height is about 5'7", weight is about 187 pounds, and his favorite things are video games, karate, food, comic books, and television," Rick ends.

"Yep, that all sounds about right!" Gumball said.

"Good, I need the data it collects to be correct," Rick said.

Gumball stopped for a moment, shivered, and then said, "Wait, let me ask you something please: Does that... collect... a 'certain kind' of data?"

"What data?" Rick asked, burping afterwards.

"You know... the 'dark' data?" Gumball said. "About my 'private' times?"

"No, this things collects general knowledge, it doesn't collect secrets," Rick answered.

"Oh thank gosh, what a relief!" Gumball said, with Darwin and Penny looking at him weird. "What?"

"But, now that you brought it up, I definitely HAVE to rework it to be able to do that," Rick said.

Gumball then freezes in fear to the point where his pupils are gone and his mouth hangs out much like Domo. He then thinks to himself, "WHY!?"

"Anywho, just wanted to see how this thing works. It was nice seeing y'all again, and to see your girlfriend for the first time! See ya later!" Rick says, walking back into the portal alongside Morty before it disappears.

"Bye!" Darwin and Penny say.

Gumball, however, is still frozen in fear. "He'll find out about my spare time!" he says.

"You're spare time?" Penny asks.

"Nothing! Nothing... Just, nothing, really..." Gumball replies, panicking.

 **And there you have it! That is the second chapter of The Amazing Dimension of Rick and Morty! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll come back for more once this gets updated, and also check out other new chapters I'll be posting soon, including Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs. the Forces of Evil in early May! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in either PM or review, and I'll gladly answer! This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**

 **P.S. As a side note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle Mike, who I lived with for almost my entire lifetime, and always looked up to ever since I was very young. Which absolutely breaks my soul that I found him dead in one of our two bathrooms on February 10, 2017 due to complications from cancer at the age of 54. Farewell, my dear uncle Mike. May you rest in peace and never be forgotten. (March 8, 1962 - February 10, 2017)**


End file.
